


Warming Up

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, F/F, Referenced Canon Child Death, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After a hunt in North Dakota, Jody and Donna take some time to warm up.





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Ships Creation Challenge  
> Prompt: warming up by the fireplace  
> Partner: @lafitte
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: Cuddling
> 
> Written for Wayward Sisters Bingo  
> Square: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills

Donna stomped the snow off her boots and dropped the wood in the fireplace. “So. Yetis. Real thing, or close enough. Who knew?”

Jody shivered as she carefully closed the door behind her and made her way to the stove. “I always associated them with mountains. Not a whole lot of mountains in this part of North Dakota. I was not expecting this to actually be a yeti! Figured it was like the sasquatch Dean’s forever chasing, it would turn out to be a bear or a hoax. Do we have milk?”

“You betcha we have milk! You think I’m silly enough not to make sure we have everything we need for cocoa and s’mores after hunting an abominable snowman? I know we scoffed at the idea of unnatural cold in North Dakota in January, but no harm in being prepared - and that was unnatural cold!” Donna stuck her tongue out at Jody, and then went back to tossing the hunt-related papers into the fireplace to serve as kindling. “Sasquatches are real?”

“I don't think so. Sam says no, Dean says yes and takes every hunt he can convince Sam to go on that looks like it might be one. Every single one’s turned out to be a bear, a hoax, or something really weird like the time a wishing well granted a bunch of wishes and then had them go bad. That time, it was a giant living teddy bear.” Jody found the milk and started heating it up on the stove. “That was a really weird case. Sam died, but since all the wishes were undone at the end, he came back.”

“Wow. Those boys find the weirdest stuff to get into!” Donna pulled out her matchbook and struck the match. “They ever hunt a yeti?”

“Not that I know of. I’ll have to ask.” Jody grinned. "I bet Sam won't believe us that we did, and Dean will be jealous we didn't call them in on it."

 

With the kindling burning well, Donna got up to find the marshmallows and roasting sticks she’d brought. She also grabbed a couple pillows and a quilt from the bed. By the time she got back with her supplies, the fire had caught and was roaring nicely, and Jody was just pouring the cocoa into two large mugs. “Perfect timing, Jodio! Come on over.”

Jody settled onto one of the pillows and handed one of the mugs to Donna, who handed her a stick with a marshmallow attached. “This brings back memories of scout camp when I was a kid. I haven’t made s’mores since.”

“Really? Never took Owen camping?” Donna sat down on the other pillow and wrapped the quilt around herself and Jody.

Jody shook her head and cuddled into Donna’s side. “We were going to the summer he drowned. Had the trip planned and everything. Then he went to the river with his kindergarten class, and…” Jody quickly wiped her eyes. “After that, I never really had much interest in camping.”

Now Donna felt awful, and she set her cocoa down to put an arm around Jody. “I’m sorry. You okay with this?”

“Yeah, this is good.” Jody reached up and kissed Donna’s cheek. “Sitting by the fireplace, cuddling my best girl, drinking cocoa and roasting marshmallows and starting to shake the chill of a ridiculous hunt that we shared? What’s not to love about that?”

“With you there!” Donna let her marshmallow drop into the fire so that it caught on fire, and then pulled it out to blow out the flames. “Never did have the patience to toast ‘em properly.”

Jody giggled and handed Donna the box of graham crackers. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“Because you know me too well.” Donna built her s’more and devoured it quickly. “We’re probably going to regret not eating real food for dinner at some point.”

“Yeah, well… _you_ get up and cook if it’s that important to you,” Jody said, snuggling in closer.

Donna wrapped her other arm around Jody and kissed the top of her head. “No, no, that wasn’t a complaint! We just killed an abominable snowman, I think we can decide s’mores and cocoa are dinner!”

“Good, because I wasn’t about to actually let you leave me. I’m finally starting to get to the point where I think I might remember what being warm feels like.”

 

They were going to regret it, Donna figured as she handed Jody the last marshmallow. She could already feel the tummyache coming on. She wouldn’t trade it for anything, though. She was warm, Jody was warm, they were sleepy and giggly and Donna didn’t think she’d ever been more in love with someone.


End file.
